


When he surprises you

by LadyofSamurai



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 10:59:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12652245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofSamurai/pseuds/LadyofSamurai
Summary: For the first time he gives you control. What will you do?





	When he surprises you

**Author's Note:**

> Aah well, tbh this was my first fanfic I've ever written. I've left it open to read it from either M/F perspective, for the fujoshi's among us. I'm transferring all my fanfics now, so I hope I'll be posting more from now on.

_Takao was standing in front of you, his shirt half open. He looked at you with a grin on his face and when he told you you could do everything you wanted with him, you felt you heart miss a few beats. What was this, normally he would take control but he was giving it away? Did he even know how much you wanted this and hoped for it?_

_You let him into your room and watched him standing there, almost casually leaning against the wall. You felt nervous, excited. You actually wanted this for quite some time, but you don't know where to start. But most of all, you wanna know how much he can handle before losing his mind. So you slowly walk towards him with a careful smile on your face. He looks surprised but let's you do what you want. When you're standing in front of him, you give him a little kiss, while your hands make their way to his waist and caress him. You move your hand to the front of his pants and feel his excitement._

_Slowly opening the button of his pants you keep your hand on his crotch. You can hear him take a deep breath. You decide to try this first, so you start to massage his crotch while giving him little kisses on his cheek and lips. You know this isn't enough for him and you want more too, so you move your hand to the waistband of his pants and move your hand inside. You feel the warmth of his arrousal and hear him inhale sharply and this time it makes you smile. You slowly start to move your hand in his pants while you give him a kiss. By now he is leaning against the wall and enjoying everything you're doing, but it still isn't enough for you._

_So you grab him tightly and start to move your hand in a faster pace. It doesn't take long before you feel him twitching in your hand and his breathing becomes irregular. With a few more strokes you can feel him coming in your hand and shaking against the wall. He opens his eyes and looks at you with so much fire in his beautiful eyes that you can't help but blush and smile at the same time. He didn't expected this, neither did you actually but it made you feel good. And it makes you wanna try out something else. So you take a little step back and look at him, while you unbutton the rest of his shirt and make sure his pants are loose. You stand on your toes to give him a kiss and let your hands roam freely over his chest._

_You make sure to feel every part of his toned body, his chest, his abs, slowly going to his sides and caressing his back. You slide your hands to his butt and squeeze them a bit. But you wanna try something else. So you break the kiss and start making your way down, licking and leaving kisses the lower you go. When you reach his nipples you can't help yourself but to bite them and you smile when you hear him moan. But you're not that mean, so you lick it after biting and moving onto the other one. Slowly you make your way down to his abs till you reach the waistband of his boxers. You can see that he's very excited and it turns you on knowing you have this effect on him._

_You put your fingers behind the elastic and gently pull the boxers down, his erection a few inches away from your face. You can't help but to lick your lips when you see it and take a peek at Takao's face. He's standing there with a devilish grin on his face, encouraging you to go on and doing as you want. You give a little kiss to the tip before you shyly give a lick on the side. You can feel him twitching and it makes you feel good and reassures you to continue. So you open your mouth and take in his erection. It feels warm and hard and soft at the same time. You hear Takao taking in a deep breath and when you look up you can see he's closed his eyes and his head rests against the wall. You can't help but to smile a little. Slowly you start to move your head, back and forth while you try to take in as much as possible._

_Your tongue is making circles around his erection while you keep moving. You feel kinda powerful, that you are able to make him feel this way and you wanna enjoy this to the very end of it. You take your head back till you almost let him out of your mouth and twirl your tongue around the tip. You take him back in, almost all the way in. You can hear him moaning and he moves his hands to your head, trying to keep you in place. But you have something else in mind, so you slowly keep moving your head._

_With a hoarse voice he tells you to stop cause he can't take it anymore and is about to come. But this is what you've been waiting for actually. You move your head back and hollow you cheeks a little to apply more pressure while twirling your tongue around his erection. You hear him breathing in, short and fast and feel him twitching in your mouth. You take him in again and do the same as before. He tries to pull you away cause he's about to come but you want this so much that you won't let him. You hollow your cheeks again, a little more than before, and you can hear him moaning, feel him shaking when he comes in your mouth. You slowly let him out of your mouth while you look up to him to see his face. He's standing there, leaning against the wall, panting, blushing and with a smile on his face. And then you do something he never expected, you swallow it, and see his eyes widen in surprise. You get back up on your feet, and with a blush on your face you look at him. He grins when he says he never expected that and if he knew it, he would have giving you the change sooner, before he gives you a sweet kiss. ~_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and if you have advice for me, please let me know ^^


End file.
